


A Little Break

by aloe789



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Sex, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloe789/pseuds/aloe789
Summary: Valentina helps her girlfriend Juliana to take a break from her work and relax for a bit





	A Little Break

It was a hot summer afternoon and Valentina and Juliana were sitting on the couch in Juliana’s apartment, both doing some work. While Valentina was sitting there with her laptop in her lap, working on an article, Juliana had her notepad clutched in her hands, drawing first drafts for an upcoming assignment. They have been sitting there and doing that for what felt hours, Valentina thought. She was almost finished with her article, the only thing that was left to do was proof reading and editing it but she didn’t feel like doing that at that moment. She liked to put the stuff she writes away for some hours and do something else before returning to it with a fresh mind. She closed and put her laptop away before stretching her limbs. Her attention wandered to Juliana, who was still very focused on her sketches. She loved watching her girlfriend draw. She has always been amazed by the other girl’s creativity and talent. So that’s what Valentina did for a few minutes. She stared at Juliana in awe, forever admiring her. But that was also when she noticed the tiredness in her lover’s eyes. She knew the dark haired girl very well. Neither hunger nor tiredness could keep her from finishing her work. That determined mindset was another thing that the blue eyed girl admired about her. 

“Don’t you want to take a little break, mi amor?”, Valentina asked even though she already knew the answer.

Juliana looked up from her sketches with a small smile forming on her lips.  
“I’m almost done, I promise”, she replied. 

“I know you take your work very seriously babe and I really don’t want to pressure you but you need to take little breaks from time to time”, the taller girl said while stroking Juliana’s cheek. 

“I know, but I really want to finish this first, mi amor”, she said with a tired look in her eyes. 

“I understand”, Valentina said, knowing how stubborn her girlfriend can be. 

The Carvajal girl got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. She poured herself and Juliana some lemonade before returning back to the living room. 

“Gracias”, the brown eyed girl said while accepting the beverage that her girlfriend brought her. 

Valentina sat back on the couch, but this time she sat behind Juliana, shifting so that the girl was sitting in between her legs. 

“Val, what are you doing?”, the younger girl asked, already suspicious of her girlfriend’s intentions. 

“I just want you to sit comfortably, that’s all”, Valentina explained. “And I know for a fact that this is the most comfortable position for you”, she added with a cheeky smirk. “You said yourself that you love being in between my legs, mi amor”. 

“Valentina!”, Juliana warned the girl behind her. “I really need to focus on this”. 

“I know babe”, the blue eyed girl whispered in her ear. “I won’t distract you at all”, she added while bringing her hands to Juliana’s shoulders.  
She started to massage the girl’s shoulders, trying to make her relax a bit. 

“You’re tense, babe”, Valentina said while increasing the pressure in her hands. 

Juliana closed her eyes, she just then noticed how much needed this little massage was. For a split second she was able to forget about her work. 

“This feels good, doesn’t it?”, the brunette whispered. “You know what else feels good?”, she asked before starting to leave kisses on her girlfriend’s exposed neck. 

Juliana started to get lost in Valentina’s kisses. Her soft lips felt amazing. When her girlfriend started to suck on her pulse point, Juliana let out a shaky moan which brought her mind back to the sketches she still needed to finish.

“Val, please”, she pleaded. 

“Hm?”, the other girl detached her lips from Juliana’s neck and placed them on her jaw instead. She left delicate kisses along her jaw until she reached her girlfriend’s lips.  
As soon as their lips connected, both girls started to get lost in the kiss. 

Valentina’s hands sneaked around her lover and started to toy with her breasts. Juliana’s breath became heavier when the taller girl slid her hands underneath her t-shirt. 

“Relaxing, right?”, the Carvajal whispered in her girlfriend’s ear to which she just let out a heavy sigh in response. Valentina’s hands slid down to her lover’s waist and they started to toy with the waistband of her cotton shorts. She dipped her right hand slowly underneath Juliana’s shorts and ran her fingers softly over her panties. 

“Val!”, the dark haired girl tried to protest. “I really need to finish the sketches”, she added.

“I know, bebecita. I’ll let you finish them, I promise but first I’m gonna make you relax for a bit. Is that okay?”, the brunette asked, blue eyes looking into brown eyes. 

Valentina’s hand slipped underneath the other girl’s underwear where it was met with a pooling wetness. 

Juliana let out a moan and connected her lips with Valentina’s, biting her lower lip in the process. 

“Let me make you cum”, the taller girl whispered with a smirk playing on her lips. 

“Alright”, the brown eyed girl moaned. “I’m all in for a little break but make it quick”, she added with a playful smirk.

“I love taking my sweet time with you, baby but for the sake of your assignment, I’ll be quick”, the brunette said and stood up from her place behind her girlfriend. 

Instead, she settled herself in front of the other girl and started to slide her shorts and underwear down her legs. 

Juliana was breathing heavily, her lips were parted and her cheeks flushed and seeing her like this always made Valentina feel a certain way. She loved seeing her girlfriend likes this. 

She slowly parted her girlfriend’s legs, her eyes immediately wandered to the girl’s glistening center. Valentina started to kiss up Juliana’s right leg and when she reached her hipbone she moved back again and repeated the same actions on her left leg. 

Juliana’s impatience grew and so did her need for Valentina. Her hands found their place on the brunette’s head, guiding her where she needed her the most at that moment. 

“Val, you promised to be quick, remember?”, Juliana commented, which made the other girl chuckle.

“I did but that doesn’t mean a tiny bit of teasing isn’t allowed, babe”, the blue eyed girl smirked.

“Val, I really need you to...”, the younger girl started to say but her words got stuck in her throat when Valentina placed a teasing kiss on her clit. 

“You need what, mi amor?”, Valentina asked in a teasing tone. 

“I need you to fuck me”, Juliana said desperately while lifting her hips up, searching for some friction. 

“That assignment of yours doesn’t seem that important anymore, huh?”, Valentina smirked mischievously. 

That was it. Juliana had enough. “Valentina!”, she groaned. 

All Valentina could so was chuckle. She was enjoying this. She loved the reactions she was able to evoke from her girlfriend.  
But she did promise that she was not gonna take too long, that’s why she decided that she was done with the teasing.  
She looked up and her eyes found Juliana’s. She winked before she finally connected her lips with her girlfriend’s center. She licked through her folds a few times before she started to work on her clit. 

Juliana’s moans were music to Valentina’s ears and spurred her on even more. The hands in Valentina’s hair tightened and she loved it. 

“Juls”, Valentina moaned against the other girl. Juliana could feel it reverberating through her whole body. 

“You taste amazing, mi amor”, the blue eyed girl said which earned her another moan from the other girl.

“And you’re so wet, baby”, she added, while looking up at her girlfriend again. 

Juliana looked down and her eyes locked with Valentina’s. She thought she was going to come from that sight alone. 

Valentina placed her index finger on Juliana’s opening and with their eyes still locked, she pushed it slowly inside. 

“Val, yes”, the dark haired girl moaned and threw her head back. The blue eyed girl set a pace and started to push her finger inside and out of her lover.

The sounds that were leaving the other girl’s mouth were enough to tell her that she’s doing a great job. 

“Babe, I need more”, Juliana demanded breathlessly and Valentina complied by adding another finger. 

Valentina began to finger her girlfriend rapidly, while sucking on her clit and after a short while she could feel that Juliana was close. 

“Yes, yes, Val”, she managed to say in between moans. “Please don’t stop, baby”. 

“Come for me, mi amor”, Valentina encouraged her girlfriend. 

The taller girl continued to pump her fingers in and out of Juliana until she was arching her back and screaming Valentina’s name. 

Juliana’s body was twitching as she was coming down from the high. Valentina pulled her fingers out and moved up to give her girlfriend a sensual kiss. 

“Te amo”, Juliana whispered once their lips disconnected. “Te amo”, Valentina replied before pecking her girlfriend’s lips again. 

“Thank you, mi amor”, the dark haired girl said with a content grin on her face. “This break was much needed”. 

“I’m glad to hear that”, the other girl replied happily. 

“Once I finish those sketches I’ll return the favor”, Juliana promised before getting up and putting on her panties and shorts. 

“I’m looking forward to that”, Valentina said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, alright, I’m back with a lil fic hehe. I hope you like it. Let me know in the comments :)


End file.
